boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Trollman Gang
The Trollman Gang are the troll counterparts of the Humans and the main focus of the BoxedInn intermission, FlippedOut. Information This article is in regards to the differences between the Humans and the Trollmans. *Alcido is even angrier than his Human counterpart, but to an extreme beyond comprehension. While Cid has redeeming qualities to him, Alcido will burn your house down, murder you, and drown your lusus in a river somewhere. He is a pyromaniac and is obsessed with blackrom. He is also a wanna-be Subjugglator and vomits out rainbows when extremely pissed off. *Saxen is not really all that different than Seth, aside from his confidence, which is much firmer. He also has a minor superiority complex and obsession with societal castes because of his own blood color. He, however, is quite used to dealing with Trolls of all castes, and treats most equally, except those higher than he, who he treats with respect, and those he likes, who he treats with friendliness. *Everet, like Ender, is typically a fairly calm, level-headed individual. Unlike Ender, however, who generally seems to care for his friends and often finds himself mediating between their disputes, Everet for the most part is an anti-social asshole, who doesn't outwardly appear to really give a fuck about anyone other then himself. Surly at his best, and downright rude at his worst, he's prone to verbally abusing others for his own amusement, and seems to take great delight in insulting the intelligence of his peers. *Datana, like Dana, suffers most from a feeling of superiority to those around her. Unlike Dana, however, this superiority complex manifests as a completely unwarranted cockiness and confidence that whatever she does, it will work because she is the one doing it. Where Dana is cautious and reluctant to socialize, Datana is reckless and loves nothing more than to talk at people and put them off balance, generally by being incredibly sexual and forward. Honestly believes that she is better than everyone else, and this superiority sometimes gets her into trouble. Cunning and flirtatious at best, downright disturbingly violent and lustful at worst, Datana revels in the chaos that her human counterpart avoids like the plague. *Thanel, like Nathaniel, believes himself to be something with the utmost fiber of his being, or at least believes he has potential to reach the standards he sets for himself. The difference is that where Nathaniel believes himself to be a true Hero, Thanel fancies himself the ultimate Villain. As such, he's not nearly as nice as Nathaniel (or at least he TRIES to be a jerk). Their quirks also differ. Nathaniel capitalizes the letters H, E, R, and O, while Thanel capitalizes E, V, I, and L. Also, Thanel gets along much better with squirrels than Nathaniel does. *Elnara is a bit too obessed with her apperance and caste compared to her human counterpart. While Elena seem to be either oblvious or not putting a lot of thought into her outward apperaence, Elnara is doing everything in her power to be something she's not. They both however have somewhat of a gag running with misspelt chumhandles/trolltags and their Strife Specibus. Where Elena uses AXEKIND with her Guitar as her primary weapon, Elnara has Basskind where she just flails a frozen fish lusus around. The Six Trollmans Trolena2.png|Elnara Justus terribleAsperations|link=Elnara Justus Trolluh.png|Thanel Scuttletut unstoppableHorror|link=Thanel Scuttletut DatanaSprite-1.png|Datana Kuroki garrulousRiffraff|link=Datana Kuroki Everetsprite.png|Everet Rafael leeringMalevolence|link=Everet Rafael TrollSeth.png|Saxen Jyung logicalScoundrel|link=Saxen Jyung CidTroll-1.gif|Alcido Ruines alwaysAngry|link=Alcido Ruines Under construction for now Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:FlippedOut Characters Category:Factions